The present invention is directed to a magnet coil with terminal pins projecting radially beyond the contour of the coil body and to a method for manufacturing the coil.
Magnet coils are particularly suited for utilization in the automotive field, for example as sensor coils or as valve coils for ABS systems.
Known magnet coils comprise terminal pins anchored in the end region of the coil bobbin and axially projecting therefrom. These known terminal pins can be angled-off or bent L-shaped, wherein the short legs form end regions arranged radially relative to the coil body formed by the bobbin on the coil side and to which the winding wire is soldered. The short L legs must thereby still be long enough that they project adequately far beyond the contour of the coil body in order to enable an immersion soldering process without damage to the coil parts.
A new coil configuration with radial terminal pins that is now strived for gives rise to various problems in view of the integration in an automated winding process and the final fastening of the winding wire ends at the coil side end regions. A wrapping and tinning over a significant part of the radial terminal pins, which can be several centimeters long under certain conditions, would involve a stressing of the terminal pins and an undesirable, high temperature stress of the plastic material of the insulating body. A welded connection would even be precluded from the very outset, since the welding bead at the end face of the terminal pins must be melted off, whereas the winding wire is meaningfully wrapped at the other end of the terminal pins in the proximity of the coil body or bobbin.